Food displays with ice typically require a great deal of time to keep fresh. Ice has a tendency to melt and freeze the bottom of products in the case, making the product unattractive and unsellable. The present invention features a faux ice tray system (e.g., “Ever Ice” faux ice tray system) comprising a plurality of interlocking faux ice trays. The system can be placed in a refrigerated display in lieu of traditional ice (or in a display cooled with another type of mechanism). Or, in some embodiments, the faux ice tray system can be used in combination with traditional ice.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.